Love Makes You Stronger
by Infinite Pen
Summary: Goku reveals his secret to becoming a super saiyan to Vegeta, who will do anything to reach his goal, but he misinterprets the whole concept. Unique 3 years fic! Keep reading! It's different! No OOC! EXTRA CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Okay you guys. Everyone who writes about Vegeta and Bulma has a fic about those 3 years, so I felt obligated to do one. I didn't try to make this humorous, but some might find it funny. It's different than other 3 year fics. If you read my other two fics, you know to keep reading. It's going to be only a few chapters, okay. Thank you Star for your inspiration!

Love Makes You Stronger

Don't Own DBZ

It had been several months after his fatal accident with the gravity chamber. He healed very well although his muscles ached severely from the day's training as he walked back to housing compound. It was well past everyone's bedtime, so there would not be a crazy old lady pestering him or her harpy daughter telling him he should be in bed resting. Hopefully, she was on an outing with that weakling. Kame, don't let those two be there together then he would not have his tranquility. But they were no where to be found, it was just him and total silence as he walked into the kitchen.

It was almost amusing to him though. Sometimes he felt the need to be yelled at by her every once and a while, but not all the time. After all those years under Freiza's rule, he had to acknowledge that her company was much preferred over those muscle-brained idiots he grew up around. She was definitely a better sight than a slimy purple alien or a green gay one, but that mouth of hers was intolerable. Why couldn't she just shut up sometimes? A woman of her beauty should be just seen and not heard, only _under_ certain circumstances. Maybe after he completed his ultimate goal, he would probably have a night of fun with her, disregarding that weakling she was going out with.

His thoughts were interrupted by slight twinge in his empty stomach. Heavy training sure does build up a saiyan's appetite, and he was sure to quench his hunger by raiding the Capsule Corporation refrigerator. "This will do nicely." He said bringing arms loads of nourishment to the table. He piled everything on the table and began to eat. It was all cold, but that didn't matter to the Prince of Saiyans. He was hungry, and besides, he didn't know how to work that microwave contraption. He had tried using one before, but got frustrated with all the different buttons and blew it to pieces. The gravitron controls were simple, but a digital microwave was a different story. He had been training in that thing for months, and he knew it like the back of his hand. But reaching his goal of Super Saiyan started to seem far off. "That blasted Kakarrot trained at less intensity and still became one in less time." He thought. Just what was he doing wrong? He let out a few curses and pushed the empty food containers aside. Someone would clean them up in the morning. Right now he had other things on his mind, like going to Kakarrot's in the morning to beat his secret out of him if he had to. It would be his last resort, but a whole year had gone by and still no Super saiyan. "There's got to be a secret! There has to be!" He thought, gritting his teeth.

The next morning, Vegeta threw on his armor and flew out his window. He was headed for Goku's house to get him to further explain how he became a super saiyan. From a distance Vegeta saw an orange blur along with two other figures .They were in fighting stance ready to attack each other. He smirked at the sight and sped up his pace.

Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan attacked each other at once, and together, they all were knocked to the ground by and unknown force. Vegeta looked down to the ground and smiled evilly.

"Wow Vegeta!" Goku said as they got up from the ground. "I didn't even sense you coming! You've gotten really stronger!"

"But not strong enough!" he yelled. "That's why I came here."

"Why is that?"

"I need to ask you something." Vegeta said turning his back and flew away from them, expecting Goku to follow him, and so he did.

"Okay shoot." Goku said grinning.

"How did you do it?" Vegeta asked with his back turned. He didn't really want to look Goku in the eye at the moment.

"I already told you Vegeta." Goku said frowning and placed a hand on the older saiyan's shoulder. "I didn't do anything special other than train at 100 times gravity."

"Grrrrrrr! Do you expect me to believe there is nothing else to it?" Vegeta said, shoving Goku's hand away and spun to face him. "I have been training at over 300 times Gravity for over a year now, and still nothing! There's something else you're keeping from me, isn't it?"

"Of course not…" Goku started and was interrupted by a frustrated Vegeta.

"Tell me right now or you can say good bye to that woman of yours!" Vegeta yelled, placing his palm downward to aim a blast at Chi-Chi who was hanging clothes.

"Hey wait a minute Vegeta!" Goku said now with his serious face, but then he smirked evilly thinking about that mysterious boy from the future. It was almost time for Trunks to be conceived. "Okay, Okay, I'll tell you!" He blurted out as he looked down at Chi-Chi, causing Vegeta to widen his eyes and ears, paying deep attention. "She's my secret!"

"What?" Vegeta asked putting his hand down. "How is _she_ your secret?"

"Well, I didn't mean she was the whole secret, just part of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, when you love someone it gives you energy and power that you can't get by training, the greater the love the greater the power." Goku said, mentally snickering.

"So this _love_ is what made you super?"

"Well, sort of."

"Come on Kakarrot! Out with it!" Vegeta yelled, causing younger saiyan to flinch.

Goku was sort of making the whole thing up as he went along, and he didn't really know what else to say. Seeing Vegeta's impatience, He quickly gathered something.

"Um, well, when that love was being jeopardized, it brought out a whole new level of power in me that turned me into a super saiyan." Goku said, then smirked again. "Yeah that sounded good." He thought to himself, when Vegeta turned his back again.

Vegeta thought quietly to himself, trying to define the meaning of love. "These earthling say love means to deeply care for someone or to have affection. In other words, a sure sign of weakness. Hmph. But do I really love someone? Do I have this…this weakness?" He was thinking very hard about who could even come close. He then thought about his relationship with Bulma. "I couldn't possibly love that wo…"

"So is there anyone you _love_ Vegeta?" Goku said, startling him.

"Of course not!" He lied. Obviously, he didn't want the person he planned on defeating to know his weakness.

"Well, I can't be of any more help then. I have to get back to training! Bye!" Goku said and flew off to Piccolo and Gohan again. He got Vegeta to think about what he said, and that was a good sign.

"_Is_ _there anyone you love Vegeta_?" Vegeta said repeating Goku sarcastically, and started to fly away. "What an idiot!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know! I know! Bad story! Okay, you win! I'll take it off, and I won't continue. Whatever makes you happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Star 0307 and VegetasBrat2009 for your encouraging reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Love Makes You Stronger

Don't Own DBZ

Already a few weeks had passed, and Vegeta was still pondering what Goku said to him. "What a load of crap!" He said sitting in the grass out side the gravity chamber. He was supposed to be meditating, but that word kept disturbing his train of thought. "What's _love_ got to do with it?" he then heard loud voices coming out of the house.

"I told you Bulma," Yamcha said. "I love you, but I don't think I'm ready."

"So when are you going to be ready? In about two more years when those things come and kill us all?" She replied. "I was hoping to at least get what it feels like to be married before I die!"

"There they go again, the odd couple at each other's throats." Vegeta thought to himself. He then listened in on the conversation. Hearing the word _love_ being brought up, he was interested in what they had to say.

"I'm the one who's going to die! But that's no reason to run off and get married!" Yamcha yelled.

"Why isn't it? Getting married to someone proves how much love you have for them, and it looks like you don't have enough love or guts to get married to me. So go and sew your oats like you want to in the first place!

"Come on now, Bulma!"

"Listen Yamcha, you don't have to marry me if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. So just go."

Yamcha looked her in the eye one last time and left. She then looked over to see Vegeta who was engrossed in their conversation. She then angrily marched over to him.

"Don't you know it's not polite to nose in on others conversations!" She yelled at the sitting saiyan. "Oh, I forgot you don't know what polite is."

"Look, don't come taking it out on me cause your weakling man didn't have the courage to marry you or whatever!"

"What do you know?"

"I know he doesn't love you!" Vegeta said standing up and shaking the grass off himself.

"And how do you know that?"

"He isn't _that_ strong!" He said thinking about what Goku told him..

At first she thought of the comment as an insult. To think, Vegeta was actually implying that someone had to be strong enough to even love and marry a person like her. But then she reasoned. "Hmmm. It does take a lot of courage to marry someone. But it's worth it because your love grows when you do, and it strengthens the both of you." Bulma said, after calming down a bit.

"So you're saying that marrying someone increases your love therefore giving you more power?" Vegeta asked innocently.

"Yeah sort of."

"I'll marry you then." Vegeta stated boldly.

"Are you serious?" Bulma questioned. She did grow attached to Vegeta since he was living on earth, but did she love him enough to get married? She did stay at his side until he was better after that gravity room incident and that could be considered as a nurse/patient kind of love. And she did find him very physically attractive. Sometimes she even dreamed about him kissing and touching her.

"Have you ever known me to joke about something?" He replied seriously.

"No."

"Okay, then what do we have to do to be married?" He asked tapping his foot impatiently. If married meant becoming a super saiyan then he could not waste another minute.

Bulma was in a state of shock. Vegeta really wanted to marry her. Did he really know what marriage was about? Well it didn't matter to her because agreed to marry him. She then explained the process of getting married to Vegeta, but he didn't like the idea of getting dressed up and looking like a fool in front of everyone who knew you even if there was going to be lots of food afterwards. In addition, he was in a hurry, and from what he heard about this wedding thing, it took months to plan.

"Is there another way around the ridiculous ceremony?"

"Yeah but I kinda had my heart set on that way." She sadly stated. "But we can do it the easy way. And being that I am sort of a celebrity, I don't want it to be all over television and what not."

"Well what's the other way?" Vegeta growled at her with annoyance.

"Well all we have to do is go to the courthouse and sign some papers, but we have to have two witnesses."

"Simple enough, get your parents and let's go!" Vegeta enthusiastically shouted, giving her a small push towards the front door.

After Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were ready, given their short notice, they went to the courthouse and after waiting in line it was their turn to fill out the appropriate paperwork. Bulma filled out everything and handed it back to the clerk. The clerk frowned and gave the forms back to Bulma.

"What is it?" Bulma asked

"Well Ms. Briefs, we need your birth certificate and groom's also."

"How about I give you this and you make up a certificate for the groom." Bulma said and handed the clerk a wad of money with just her birth certificate, causing Vegeta to smirk wickly at her slyness. He is an alien after all, and he didn't actually have a birth certificate.

The clerk stared at the money and nodded her head looking around to see if anyone saw her. She accepted the bribe by sticking the money in her pocket.

"Alright." She said and continued to look over the paperwork. "I need a second name for the groom. Sir?..." She said looking over to Vegeta "Do you have a second name?"

"A second name?" he questioned

"Yes, something else people know you by?" she said smiling.

"Ah, yes."

"So. What is it?"

"The Prince of all Saiyans. Of course!" He said to the clerk, causing Bulma to smack her forehead. The clerk did not question this because she didn't know what he was talking about. She blankly annotated it on the forms.

"Ve…ge..ta, the Prince of all…Sai…yans." The clerk said slowly as she was writing.

"And just for the record and for legal papers in the future," Bulma stated to the clerk. "I'm keeping my maiden name, and the groom will use my last name."

"What? I will no–" Vegeta started but then a hand clamped over his mouth.

"It's just for legal papers only, _Mr. Vegeta Briefs_." Bulma said.

Soon they were married, and when they got back that evening, Vegeta headed straight for the Gravity Room to train.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called from the balcony connected to the prince's room. "Where do you think you're going mister?"

"Where does it look like?" He yelled over his shoulder. "To train you idiot!"

"We're supposed to spend some quality time together!"

"You're more then welcome to join me, that is, if you want to be crushed by the gravity!" He smirked.

"Uh, that's okay! You just enjoy yourself!" She said backing away. I'll be here when you finish!"

After a very extreme session of training, Vegeta exited the Gravity Room late that night much disappointed. For some reason, he had the idea that this marriage thing would give him instant power and turn him into a super saiyan.

"That stupid woman lied to me and so did Kakarrot! Why does everyone wish to make a common jester out the Prince of Saiyans?" He said to himself walking to his room to get cleaned up and go to bed. "Maybe they didn't lie. Perhaps with another day or so of training then I'll become a super saiyan." He smiled to himself. He then stopped halfway to his room and sniffed the air. Following the scent to his own room, he threw the door open. The room was filled with scented candles and Bulma was laid across his bed naked. He kicked the door shut behind him waking the sleeping beauty.

"Just what do you think you're doing in my room?" He said throwing his sweaty towel at her nudeness.

"Finally!" She cheered after yawning. "I fell asleep waiting you know."

"Waiting for what?"

"Vegeta," She purred, pushing the towel aside and walking over him seductively. "We're supposed to make love." Remembering the many good stories Chi-Chi told her about her experiences with Goku, she was eager to see if it was just a saiyan thing.

"Make love?"

"Well yeah. It's part of being married. Don't you know what sex is?"

"Of course I know what sex is! Why did you use the words 'make love' just then?"

"Well…"

"Is sex supposed to produce love or something?"

"Something like that."

"Hmmm. So love will be increased, therefore making me stronger..." He thought to himself, looking towards the ceiling. "…that fool Kakarrot did say _the more love the greater the power_."

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"And how often are we to _make love_?" He asked innocently raising a brow.

"Uh, as much as you like?" She replied with uncertainty.

"Hmmm. So this is just another form of training." He thought. "And I like to train very often."

"Vegeta?" Bulma said waving a hand to get his attention.

He looked down at her naked form and grinned evilly. Bulma gasped in shock as he abruptly picked her up and threw her on the bed, and then quickly stripped out of his training gear, tossing it carelessly about. He then eagerly jumped on top of her. "Let's get started shall we."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well should this keep going or what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakismurf:** Yes, I agree about Vegeta's character in this fic, and yes it is going fast. Vegeta was running out of time, and he was desperate to become a super saiyan and to rightfully reclaim his title as…"The Prince of all Saiyans once again!"

Love Makes You Stronger

Don't Own DBZ

Weeks had passed, and being addicted to his _new_ style of training, Vegeta had slowly abandoned his old way. He only took breaks for a couple of days at a time because of Bulma's own weakness. And of course he had to eat and sleep. Besides Bulma's parents, everyone else was oblivious to what was going on between the prince and the heiress, including Yamcha. He walked off that day only to think about what Bulma and how much he did love her, and today, he finally came back.

"Oh, hi Yamcha!" Mrs. Briefs cheered. "Are you looking for Bulma?"

"Why yes. Is she here? I really need to talk to her." He said.

"Yes she is here. I'll get her for you!" Mrs. Briefs said, leading Yamcha to the family room. "Here have a seat, and try some of these cookies I baked."

"Thank you." He said and grabbed a cookie as Mrs. Briefs headed upstairs.

A few minutes later Vegeta came down only wearing his blue training pants and snatched the tray of cookies from the coffee table. He smirked at Yamcha evilly and headed for the kitchen, munching on the cookies.

"What's his problem?" Yamcha thought to himself, then looked up to see Bulma coming down the stairs. She was wrapped in a fluffy pink bath robe and combing her long wet hair back.

"Hi babe!" He gleefully said, running up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Yamcha." She said, still combing.

"Uh, can we talk?" He asked then taking her by the hand and led her to the sofa.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to call you anyway, but I've been a little…uh… _busy_. I have something to tell you, but you can go first. What's up?"

"Well, I thought about what you said, and I want…" He said digging into his pocket, pulling out a small black box, and flipping it open to Bulma. "I do want to marry you."

"Yamcha…" She started, looking down at the small diamond ring. It was all he could afford since he quit baseball to train for the androids. "It's so cute!"

"So is that a yes?" He asked, joyfully. "I know it's small and all, but I figured you wouldn't care about that part."

"Well, how do you say…_too little too late_?" she said letting out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about… I…uh…kind of…eloped."

"Eloped? With who?" He interrogated. Bulma couldn't have met someone that fast, fallen in love, and got married. She had to be seeing someone behind his back in order to do so.

Just then Mrs. Briefs came back downstairs in her usual cheery mood.

"Yamcha?" she giggled, looking at the coffee table. "Did you eat all those cookies?"

"Uh no, Vegeta…" He started but was interrupted.

"Oh that Vegeta! I should have known my son-in-law better!" She laughed and headed for the kitchen calling for Vegeta.

"Son-in-law?" Yamcha shouted turning back to Bulma. "You married Vegeta!"

"Well, uh, yeah?" She hesitantly said.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low!" He raged. "Of all people, you eloped with Vegeta! Exactly how desperate were you to be married?"

By now, Bulma was steamed. "For your information, Yamcha, he asked me to marry him after you left! Unlike you, he wasn't afraid to commit to me!"

"He doesn't love you like I do! I bet he's just doing it for selfish gain!"

"Selfish gain? That's the most ridiculous thing you can make up, Yamcha! Get out!" Bulma yelled, walking over to foyer and opened the door for him.

"What?" Yamcha asked, following her to the door. "Bulma, listen to me! You have to annul this marriage! You know he couldn't love you! He's a cruel and heartless bas..."

"Just go before I have _my husband_ throw you out!"

"Okay, okay!" He said running out the door. Knowing how much Vegeta hated him, he figured the Saiyan Prince would very much take delight in kicking him out. "But if he decides to leave you, call me! I'll be waiting!"

"Yeah right!" Bulma said, holding the door open. "Waiting with Sally, Suzy, or Sandy?"

She then slammed the door shut and turned to face Vegeta.

"What did that weakling want?" he asked as he started to walk off. "If thinks he going to steal my most valuable asset, he had better be ready to die before those androids."

"And why am I such a valuable asset to you?" she asked innocently after actually giving some thought to what Yamcha said.

Vegeta looked at her and laughed evilly, refreshing her angered state.

"What's so funny?" She asked, balling her fists.

"You are only an asset to me until I become a super saiyan, and after that, this marriage thing can go to hell for all I care." He said walking up the stairs.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Don't play games woman!" He shouted from upstairs. "You knew my motives very well from the start! Now, get up here and don't keep me waiting!"

"That bastard!" She shouted to herself. "To believe he actually cared for me was so stupid!" As tears formed in her eyes, she forced herself upstairs, and then paused before she got to his room. "What am I doing?" She thought. "If he thinks I'm just going to lay up with him after what he said, he must be crazy! Hmph!" She finished and went straight to her room and slammed the door.

Lying on his bed and waiting patiently in the nude with his hands comfortably placed behind his head, Vegeta rose when he heard her door slam. He then threw his pants back on and headed out the door to her room. "Open this door!" He said, after jiggling the knob to find that it was locked.

"No!" She said reading her favorite magazine.

"Open it or I'll blast it open!" He yelled putting his palm up.

"Well you're just going to have to blast it!"

"So be it!" He said and blast the door open.

"You big dummy!" She said looking up from the magazine she was reading. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"I told you not to keep me waiting! What are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like? This is my room!"

"You're supposed to producing love with me so I can become a super saiyan!"

"And to think I thought you were smarter then that!" She chuckled. "You are so ignorant!"

"What do you mean _ignorant_?" Vegeta obliviously questioned.

"That's not how it works!" she laughed. "Love does make you stronger, but it's abstract. It's not something that makes you physically stronger, you moron!"

Now he was furious. He hadn't felt this stupid since he thought he was a super saiyan and got killed by Frieza on Namek. The fool had Krillin blast him, just so he could get Dende to heal him and get stronger. Obviously, he didn't learn his lesson because here he was testing out another ridiculous theory on how to gain power.

He didn't say anything back to her. He just went back to his room and donned his armor and headed for the gravity room. "I should have known better then to listen to that idiot Kakarrot!" He said to himself.

An hour later, Bulma heard a loud engine roar outside her window which made her spill her nail polish on the floor. After letting out curses, she went out to the balcony and saw the shuttle warming up for take off. Vegeta stepped out of the shuttle and went to Dr. Briefs lab to get supplies. Bulma quickly ran downstairs to meet him when he came out.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. He had an obligation to her now. He couldn't just run off anytime he felt like it.

"I'm leaving!" he roared. "Why do you care?"

"You can't leave!" She cried. For some reason, she couldn't bare to see him go. Maybe she actually did love him, and perhaps their love for each other did grow in the last few weeks.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to stay! Forget about what I said earlier! I'll do whatever to help you become super if you just stay with me!" She shouted. She then kissed his stiff lips and smirked. "Come on, let's go back to your room." She purred.

"Oh please! I've wasted enough time with you already, believing that nonsense! Now out of my way!" He yelled and pushed her to the side.

"No wait!" She called after him.

"What is it now?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"If I was pregnant, would you still be going?" She only asked this because she hadn't had a menstrual cycle since they were married, which caused her suspicion of possible pregnancy.

Vegeta was half surprised at this question, but answered promptly. "Of course, a half-breed is no reason for me stay!" He said then flew off to the shuttle and took off to outer space.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah, yeah. Another dumb chapter for all you who didn't review so you're not going to review this time either. But to all you who do review, thank you very much. I appreciate your kindness!


	4. Chapter 4

For all those who have read this chapter already, I only made a few changes in the end where I noticed a huge mistake; there are probably some other small typos still lurking about though.

Last and Complete Chapter

Don't Own DBZ! Just a fan!

The Prince of Saiyans perspired profusely as he squirmed about in his sleep. The recurring nightmares of Kakkarot and that boy from the future, mocking the prince as they transformed to Super Sayain, taunted Vegeta. And if that wasn't enough, the dreams appeared to have a new addition; a sick laugh from that woman also echoed in the back ground.

Vegeta finally broke from his terrifying slumber, reaching out as if he was trying to grab a hold of something. He hesitantly dropped his hand and looked down with dismay. He tossed the thin blanket aside, and swinging his feet to the side of the small bed, he donned his boots and gloves. Approximately eight months and three weeks had gone by since he took off from Earth, fleeing from what he called _distractions_. And so, he proceeded to add another long day of training.

The main computer to the Capsule Corporation Shuttle had been programmed to begin the training regimen for Vegeta each day at the same time, and in addition, it was programmed to increase the difficulty of the simulations each hour. With his ultimate goal of Super Saiyan, Vegeta even slept at 400 x's gravity, a so-called way of training in his sleep.

But even before his schedule begin; he habitually took a seat at the operation deck to check if everything was still according to plan and in full function. The irrevocable course was set for several systems, with few stops in between, before returning to earth with a week or so to spare before the androids. While waiting for the system scan to be complete, he popped several supplements and food capsules and guzzled gallons of fluids. Taking a breath after drinking so much, He saw, from the corner of his eye, a red flashing light. He tapped the small button beside it, and the main computer commenced to speaking. "You have 10 new messages." It stated in an automated voice. "You have 10 new messages."Vegeta twitched his eyes in disgust. "That blasted female again!" He muttered. She was trying to transmit video calls every day for the past several months, but he never answered to any of them, therefore, prompting Bulma to leave messages. "Why is she such a pest?" He thought aloud. Pointing out his index finger, he had the intention to erase them as he thought he did every day. But he paused to recall if he had done so for the last ten days. "Of course!" He smirked upon remembering that he had stumbled upon a message alert option, while fondling with the control settings the other day. He had forgotten that he muted the annoying beeps which informed if there were any new messages. He then returned to pressing the button to erase _all new messages_. "Alright…" He said. "…to start another day of hardcore training!"

Another week later, Vegeta had awakened from an unusually peaceful rest to begin his everyday routine. Today he felt different. Maybe it was the extra sleep, because he felt a little more energetic today and more enthused than ever. It was a sure sign to him that today was the day his hard work would finally come to fruition. Scanning the controls as usual, he was surprised to see that there weren't any messages. "It's about time she used that brain of hers to get the picture!" He smirked, folding his arms haughtily, and then descended to the simulation room.

That day had come and gone, and so did the next one. And after another week, the message light started flashing once more. For some reason, Bulma had begun to send messages again, sometimes twice a day even, which annoyed the Saiyan Prince with great intensity. With every passing day, his mind began to wander with thoughts of her more and more during training. His nightmares changed into confusing dreams filled with her, forget Kakarrot and the future brat.

The dreams would sometimes depict his ambition to become a Super Saiyan as a door that was locked shut and him trying hundreds of different keys to open it, in which none worked; but it seemed he would be missing one. So he then would drop down to his knees to vigorously search for that last key which would unlock the door to becoming super. On the verge of giving up, he would look up from the ground, and she was there… dressed in white, cradling the sparkling golden key. But when he reached out for it, strangely, it turned in to a baby, and they both started ascending into the clouds.

So before he knew it, four months had gone by leaving him only just eight weeks to become super. The shuttle was already in route back to earth and at a faster speed than ever which drove him totally insane. "Ah!" Vegeta cried out in frustration reaching his limit for the day. He had decreased his sleep time and doubled his training intensity, but that just seemed to make matters worse; he was more fatigued than ever. He gathered strength and picked his heavy body up from the simulation floor. He then staggered to the supply room for some nourishment to recharge his body. After taking in the supplements and drinking plenty water, he pressed his back against a wall and slid down until his bottom hit the floor. He closed his eyes and meditated for hours in the same position.

The Saiyan Prince suddenly flipped his eyes open to awaken to loud spontaneous buzzing and red flashing lights. He headed as fast as he could to the control panel to find that the shuttle was approaching a meteor shower. "Curses!" He shouted, rapidly tapping several various keys as he tried to reroute the current course; there was no way to extricate the permanent course plan. Masses of all shapes and sizes had begun to brutalize the small shuttle. And Vegeta immediately commanded the main computer to increase power to the deflective shield. The shield could only be increased by a small amount due to the fact that power was already limited from over a year of nonstop traveling. "Ah!" he cried, punching the bottom cover of the control panel which caused the computer to malfunction. Now he had done it; the controls were going mad. Realizing what his anger caused, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and calmed his nerves a bit, and upon opening them he noticed that the computer had already recovered.

The shuttle was now in a lighter part of the storm, and the heavy thumping turned to light tapping. He then sat down at the very end the seat to see that the course plans were deleted, and because of the dwindled power, the shield was down as well. "Great." He said, but then he thought, "Wait a minute…that means the course can be rerouted!" At that moment, a rather good sized meteor came from nowhere and struck the top front of the shuttle, causing the Saiyan Prince to fall off the very edge of the seat cushion he was anxiously sitting on. Picking himself up, he looked up to find he was headed right for a gigantic mass that was as big as the moon. And since the computerized steering was damaged, he grabbed the gear stick and manually piloted the shuttle to land on that particular meteor, thinking it would remain in the light part of the storm. That, he thought, would give him time to figure out how to directly tap in to the alternate power supply that it did not start the backup on its own to rejuvenate the shield and to fix whatever he needed to make it out of the rocky shower.

It was a very rough landing for the small craft, but Vegeta was relieved that there was no further damage done. And besides the small pebbles that now rained and the small sparks of lightning, it was if the storm had ceased. He started to desperately hack in to the system with all knowledge he possessed when a small bolt of lightning super charged the control panel. "Blast it!" he called, when it started flying off the handle a second time.

The main computer was now recollecting to memory everything it had lost, even before the meteor storm. The large front window that allowed Vegeta to view outside the shuttle was distorted then it became a scrambled and fuzzy screen. It then started displaying something as if it were super fast slide show. He widened his eyes with shock when he saw the _presentation_ before him.

The messages he deleted, a little over 400, were retrieved and now somehow playing, in _fast_ motion, on their own. Confused as to what actually was occurring in the _movie_ because of the fast, high pitched sound, he witnessed Bulma's tummy go from flat to a great big hump. All the while, her hair grew very long and then suddenly became short. Her face went from straight and narrow to round and glowing. At the same time the video messages played, the dates, times, and identification numbers flashed at the same speed of the _show_ at the bottom right corner of the screen, where he slowly transferred his eyes.

Suddenly, everything flashed black causing him to swiftly direct his eyes back to the center of the screen again which now viewed outside instead because of the power outage. A loud roar came from behind him, and he spun around to see that, surprisingly, the alternate power supply decided to kick in, bringing everything back on. "Oh, now it works." He sighed as the lights flickered.

"Vegeta!" a voice screamed, causing his ears to twitch. The messages had somehow started playing once again, but at normal speed this time."Say hello to your son..." He slowly turned to face the screen again and saw Bulma holding a newborn baby boy. His arms, which were once arrogantly folded, were now lamely dropped at his sides. "Say hello to daddy, Trunks." Bulma softly babbled to the baby she was holding. "You have your daddy's eyes. Yes you do…" She continued as Vegeta looked down to clearly see that the date was that very day the stupid message light suddenly started flashing again after a week of no messages. "...Doesn't He Daddy!" Bulma yelled loudly at the screen, causing Vegeta flinch and snap his eyes back on the mother and child. He did have the same shape of eyes as his father, but the color was definitely screaming his mother's genes. After noticing the Trunk's eye color, he looked closer to see that his hair color also was inherited from Bulma.

"He needs to hear your voice too, you know." She said looking at the baby. "If you don't call us back, just try to pick up next time okay." She sighed to end message #245, and message #246 began playing right after. "Vegeta!" Bulma shouted once again. This time she was breast feeding the infant while talking. Because of that particular scene, Vegeta was caught off guard and began to cough from choking on his own saliva. "You couldn't ignore just me! No! Now you're doing it to your own son!" She cried to the screen, namely, Vegeta, who just regained his composure. "I understand he's just a _half breed_ to you, but…but…" She paused when the tears that were quickly filling her big blue eyes started to run.

"Half breed?" He thought, trying to understand why she used such term. His memory flashed back to the day he left and recalled those words he spoke to her, "…a half breed is no reason for me to stay!" His countenance began to fall and his heart felt as if it dropped. "…but can you just try to love him." She finished, wiping her tears with one hand. "So pick up next time…okay?" She then said to end that message. Message #247 started playing right away with a close up of Trunks sleeping. It seemed that this message was recorded later on in the same day of the last one.

"Look Vegeta…" Bulma whispered. She seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. "Watch this…"

Drowning out the light rattling of the shuttle, Vegeta paid close attention to Baby Trunks while his mother began to whisper to him. This time she was doing a quiet impersonation of his father's favorite quotes.

"I'm the Prince of All Saiyans…" She said, and Trunks' reaction caused Vegeta to be amazed. The newborn actually smirked, just like his father. "…I'll defeat you Kakarrot…" She continued, triggering the same expression on the baby's face. And last but not least, just two words, "Super Saiyan." The small baby then widened the smirk to form a cute smile. "Isn't he so cute?" Bulma squealed quietly, taking care not to wake him. She then adjusted the settings to zoom out and capture them both on the screen. "Well…" She started, not bothering to look into the camera. "I just wanted to share that with you." That ended message #247.

Not giving message #248 a chance to play normally, Vegeta leaned over slightly to press the rewind button and stopped it at the part when Bulma says, "_Super Sayain,"_ to Trunks.

"Hmph." Vegeta let out, smiling just a bit. Then after watching that same part once more, he pressed the fwd button this time with the intention of seeing just how much time actually went by to the last message which was #404. He kept his attention on the screen as the days went by and the message numbers increased. He observed Bulma quickly slender to her pre-pregnancy size, and it seemed she kept her hair cut at the same length with little changes. He also watched as his once almost bald son who was so tiny and quaint change to a son with a head full of lavender colored hair who was now chubby and very active. According to the date of message #404, Trunks should now be a little over 4 months. That same twinge in his chest happened again when he came to this conclusion.

He then tried rewinding the messages back to #1 to watch from beginning to end, but he was suddenly reminded of his current situation when the light rattling went to hard rumbling. He switched the screen off to see that the large mass he settled on was headed toward another heavy part of the storm. The good news was it looked like he was near the end it. He thought of taking off and steering through the rock forms, but that would probably damage the shuttle even further. And who knows how far he'll get after that. His instincts told him to go out and defend his only way home.

Vegeta stepped out of the shuttle and immediately began to blast any mass that threatened his important possession. It was child's play at first, but the size and speed of the meteors started to increase. He blasted all that he could at a super pace, but his fatigue from earlier caught up with him again. Although he kept blasting, his speed drastically decreased. More and more boulders targeted and struck the shuttle, and he struggled hard to keep up with them. He was on his last bit of energy when he then saw that the storm was starting to ease up and the speed and size of the masses decreased once again.

Assuming he was relieved, he dropped down to his hands and knees. That was his last bit of energy, and it was over; or so he thought. He tried to muster up the strength to walk back to the shuttle but he couldn't; that was it. He fell flat to the ground and laid there for only a moment when the ground began to rumble. He raised an eye to see that "The Mother of all Meteors was headed straight for him. If that thing hits, it would destroy the shuttle, the moon sized mass, and him. Try as he may, he could only get back to his hands and knees and no further. "No! No!" He cried out in frustration. "I came this far only to die… without achieving my goal…to die… not even in battle…" He continued, clenching his fists tighter. "Is that how a father…a father…should be remembered…Or… should the ones …the ones he cares for…die helplessly by the hands of some psycho robots because…he wasn't there to protect them!"

Vegeta's eyes and hair started flickering and strong whirls of golden winds of energy started to surround him. He then looked up to see that the _thing_ was finally going to reach its destination. "That's it…I don't care…I don't care anymore!" he screamed out as his jet black hair turned golden and his eyes remained a fiery teal color. He felt a strange power he had never had before surging through his whole body. He then instinctively used that new energy to blast that giant mass into dust. Slowly bringing his hands down, he took a second to realize what had just happened. And as he looked down he saw his reflection on a small shard of metal that had torn away from the shuttle. "Ha!" He laughed once. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" then again. "Ha! Ha! Ha! HA! HA! HA!!!" His laughs became louder and harder with every second. "That stupid Kakarrot!" he thought aloud. "That idiot was telling the truth!"

* * *

Bulma looked up when she hear the ringing of what she thought was a phone at first. But then she remembered this particular ringing was of f her long long distance communications device. She stuck a pacifier in the baby's mouth who was crying on her lap. Then she used that same hand to connect to the call.

"Yes." She answered nonchalantly, already knowing who it was. "How can I help you?"

"Quit toying with me and get rid of the sarcastic tone!" Vegeta yelled, causing Baby Trunks to eject his pacifier. His eyes began to swell again at the sight of his father, and he suddenly started crying again.

"See what you did!" Bulma said, now trying to sooth the child, but it was not working.

Seeing Bulma struggle in frustration with his cranky crying son, Vegeta had an idea that he thought might help. "I'm the Prince of All Saiyans!" he called to the baby, causing Trunks to stop crying and look at his father on the screen once again. The tears slowed down and he began to sniffle. "I will defeat you Kakarrot!" Vegeta then said, this time getting a small giggle from the baby. He was then readying himself for the last quote which he had added a few words to. "I am a…Super Saiyan!" He said as he transformed, causing both Bulma and Trunks to squint a little from the sudden golden light. The startled Trunks began crying again when he saw the scary figure on the screen. This time Bulma paid very little to the cries of her baby; she was in awe at what she now saw.

Annoyed by the cries of the child, Vegeta hurried and powered down. Trunks somewhat stopped crying, and Bulma quickly stuffed the nipple back in his mouth. They both quietly stared at each other for a short while, and in that time, Trunks had quickly fallen asleep.

"So." Vegeta said now folding his arms.

"_So_…what?" Bulma said now rocking the baby. "You haven't answered any of my calls in over a year and all you have to say to me is _so_?" She really wanted to yell, but could not risk waking the baby up. "Up until a minute ago, I didn't even think you were even viewing the messages." She said not looking at him. He couldn't say anything. She was right…he didn't even care about the messages until that _thing_ happened; he even deleted them all, so he was quite fortunate that they were still in the memory. And when it was over and done with and after he became super, he then took the time out to view each and every one of them. "The Andriods will be here in a week, and even though you've obviously reached your goal, you're still out there somewhere playing around…Where are you?" She started getting loud again and Trunks began to squirm a little in her arms. "Shhh…I tried contacting you for over a week now, but for some reason, I couldn't even leave any messages. Did something happen?"

Vegeta let out a long sigh and then began to tell her the whole story. "…now, that's why you need to tell me how to fix this, so I can get back in time." He finished, seeing that his story had produced tears in the woman's eyes, he became anxious again. "Stop crying and tell me what to do!" He blurted out loud causing Trunks to awaken and start crying again.

"Okay Vegeta…" Bulma smiled as she bounced the baby gently to stop his crying. "First you need the remove the …" She instructed. "…and now…"

"By the way, Bulma…" Vegeta interrupted, causing Bulma to freeze when she heard him say her name.

"What is this annulment thing you got that was mentioned in one of those messages?" She then started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta asked, sort of irritated that she possibly thought of him a fool.

"Oh it's nothing." She said trying to regain composure. "Nothing that is important right now. I'll tell you when you get home. Let's just worry about getting you here right now." She chuckled and commenced to instructing again. "Serves him right for not answering my calls and deleting my messages!" she thought to herself. Vegeta didn't know she had forged his signature to get their marriage annulled, but she never turned in the papers. So they are still married after all.


	5. Extra

Love Makes You Stronger: Extra

Don't Own DBZ; just an obsessed fan, obviously!

It was the early morning of May 12, the date that the boy from the future informed them that the androids were going to make an appearance. Bulma woke up and got dressed as she did every morning. But after noting that the three years had really come to an end, she looked over to Trunks who was still sleeping, and thought about Vegeta, who still had not yet arrived. "I thought he would be here by now. " She thought to herself as she began preparing the baby bag. She did recall their conversation yesterday in which he stated he would be back before sunrise today. But it was now after 8, past sunrise, and the Prince of Sayains still did not grace her with his presence.

After feeding the baby, she then dressed him in what she thought was the cutest outfit that came with a little pointy eared beanie; she purchased it just for today, assuming he would finally get to meet his father for the first time in person and, of course, to show Trunks off to her friends. Being that she wanted to meet up with them before the fight, she decided not to stay and wait for Vegeta. They were on their way out the door when she stopped to see someone entering the compound.

"Hey…It's been a while…" Yamacha said, then looking down at the baby that wriggled in her arms. It's the first time Yamacha had seen Bulma since that day she told him about eloping with Vegeta. He never thought after that he would come back and see a baby in her arms. He had come only with the intention of patching things up in case today was his last day living, according to the warning the future boy gave that everyone (all the Z fighters) died by the hands of those androids except Gohan.

"…that's Vegeta's kid…huh?" He sadly questioned now walking towards her slowly.

"Well…who else's kid would it be?" Bulma responded, aiming the remote to the sky car to open the doors, and then turning to face him. It was rather ignorant of him to ask that question.

"He…He could be mine..." Yamacha alleged with pride. "There's a slight possibility you know." Yamacha did have a case. There was, in fact, a very, very small chance of him being the father, since Bulma had not even been separated from him a whole day before eloping with Vegeta and their consummation.

Bulma stared at him with uncertainty for a second, then squat down to relieve her shoulder of the heavy baby bag she carried. Taking her now free arm, she turned Trunks over so that his back was facing Yamacha. "Sorry…" She began to apologize, lifting the kicking baby's shirt up and pulling his diaper down just a notch. Yamacha flinched in surprise at what he saw. "I don't think this kid is yours." She blandly stated. Trunks had tiny scars over a small knot in his lower back where, apparently, a tail had been removed. Bulma did give birth to him in the privacy of her own home; and with the help of her _hush hush_ medical staff, the little procedure was done at that time. She did not want to see her baby turn into a giant ape and destroy everything like she had witnessed Goku's rampage when he saw the light of the full moon.

Yamacha was not too surprised that his _slight possibility_ was just thrown out the window. That proof was as good as any paternity test; he was definitely not the father. "Oh." He said, turning his head away disappointedly.

Seeing his dismay, Bulma smiled as she thought about Yamacha's role in her life up until now. He is her first love, and forever will be; nothing can change that fact. She can see from his despondent actions that he still loves her even now. "I still love you too, Yamacha…" she said as she stepped up and hug him gently, causing Yamacha to soften his expression and hug her back. "I will always love you. No matter what happened between us, I want to remain good friends." She finished. They remained in that _friendly_ gesture until someone got a tad bit irritated and decided to end their little moment.

"Oww!!!" He yelped, quickly letting go of Bulma to examine the bite mark Trunks gave him on the arm. "Why you…you little devil…you did that on purpose!" Trunks even let out a cute laugh, like he _did_ purposely do it.

"Oh, come on, Yamacha!" Bulma chuckled, now strapping the fidgety baby into his car seat. "He's just a teething baby that bites anything he thinks will ease the swelling and itchiness." It was total nonsense to think a mere baby would try to purposely harm anyone, much less someone he doesn't even know.

"Yeah right!" Yamacha said picking up her bag and loaded it into the car. "He _IS_ Vegeta's kid." Yamacha said then frantically looked around the outside of the compound. He had just somewhat insulted Vegeta and, not to mention, holding Bulma all that time; the Prince of Sayains could have definitely been somewhere ready to blast him. "Where is Vegeta anyway? Did he go to the meeting point already?"

"I don't know." Bulma sighed looking to the sky. "He's been living and training in that shuttle outer space for over a year now...The last time I talked to him he was on his way back here."

Disregarding the last part of the statement, Yamacha began to clench his fists in disgust. "For over a year? You mean to tell me he left you here to give birth alone!" He yelled. That was just like Vegeta being the selfish, inconsiderate, poor excuse for a husband Yamacha thought him to be. "…which means…he hasn't even held his own son yet!"

"Calm down Yamacha!" Bulma replied shutting Trunks inside the vehicle. It was normal for Yamacha to be this upset; anyone would be from his point of view. "He didn't even know I was pregnant." Bulma stated as a matter of factly. But she knew this was only partially true; she somewhat did give Vegeta a hint to her suspicion of possible pregnancy before he took off.

"But still…" Yamacha started, following her to the other side of the car. "He left you…why…why didn't you call me? I would have been there for you."

"Its okay, Yamacha…" Bulma assured. Everyone was preparing for the androids, so she didn't call them to interrupt their efforts, well except Vegeta, that is. No one else in their little circle, besides her parents and now Yamacha, even knows she eloped with the sayain prince, got pregnant, and had a baby. "My parents stood by me the whole time, so don't worry." She said now getting into the car. When she tried to close the door, Yamacha stopped her.

"Uh…where exactly are you going?" He asked just out of curiosity. Could it just be a mere coincidence that she was leaving out on that particular day and time the androids were due? It had to be. Why would she be so stupid as to go out there and even bring her baby? It was too dangerous. "Your not going to where the androids would be are you?"

"That's right!" Bulma happily exclaimed starting the air car, causing trunks to squeal with delight.

"Bulma! You can't!" Yamacha shouted, but she acted as if she didn't her him. "It's too dan…" he said before he was cut off by a very persistent Bulma.

"Oh and Yamacha…" She began. "If you get there before me and the gang's all there, don't tell them about the baby. I want it to be a surprise okay! Later!" She finished closing the door to the craft and took off.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Yamacha said taking off after her.

They were the first ones at the designated place, but not for long; Tenshinhun had shown up a few minutes later then Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin flew in together. Goku was disappointed to see that Bulma was there with the baby, but on the other hand, he was relieved that Trunks was born safely.

"Is he your son Yamacha?" Gohan innocently asked not even having a clue. "I bet he's yours, huh?

Yamacha crossed his arms and looked down dejectedly. "He's not my kid." He then said as he walked to the back. Everyone was oblivious to who the father really was, except Goku and Piccolo. "If you think that's a shock, wait until she tells you who the father really is." Yamacha added kneeling to the ground.

"I bet it's Vegeta!" Goku sang happily, walking up to the baby. "Right Trunks?"

"Now who told you that Goku!" Bulma interrogated. She was very upset that her surprise had been ruined. Goku claimed he guessed it just by looking at the baby, but that was far from it. "You even guessed his name too!" she added. Someone had to tell him! While he may be a superb fighter, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to guessing things.

"And while we're on the subject…" Piccolo began. "Where is Vegeta?"

"I really don't have a clue…" Bulma answered once again to the same question Yamacha asked earlier. If she told them the whole truth, would their reaction be the same as Yamacha's? She didn't want to add any more animosity towards Vegeta before they all had to collaborate and fight together. So she sort of changed her words around a bit this time. "…and because of the baby and all, well, I guess I lost track of him." She claimed, causing Yamacha to humbly bow his head; that was not the same reason she gave him. After he suspected everyone of doubting that the Saiyan Prince would even show up, Goku assured them that Vegeta would be there.

* * *

Vegeta descended the shuttle to find that it was a very pleasant day, and to him, a good day for a long awaited battle. He closed his eyes and tuned out to sense any power levels that were strong enough to be in the league of the puny Z fighters. He smirked when sensed that they were already in battle, and from what he could tell, Kakarrot was having fun all by himself. "Hmph. These androids must be some weaklings after all." He thought. "But I can't let Kakarrot have all the fun, now can I!" He began to take off when, to much dismay, his stomach growled. He had been surviving all this long with out eating a _home-cooked meal, _having just small rations and taking in mostly supplements and food pills. "It seems that I have to be a little tardy…" he thought and dropped back down. He was already late, but he couldn't fight on an empty stomach. Kakarrot would just have to keep those things occupied until the Prince of Sayians made his appearance. "…maybe I'll get to play the hero this time and make a grand entrance at the last minute to hear cries of '_At last, Super Vegeta is here to save us_!'" He laughed evilly as he entered the compound.

When he entered the house, Vegeta was surprised to find it a little too peaceful. Bulma and his son did not seem to be there, but he did not give it much thought, though, and walked into the kitchen. He then opened the refrigerator doors planning to raid it, but it was almost empty and contained mostly stored breast milk for Trunks. Oblivious to what the containers really held, he assumed it was just regular milk and proceeded to take one but was caught by Mrs. Briefs who had just come home from grocery shopping.

"Vegeta?" She said now running to him causing him to jerk away from her clutches. "Welcome home! You must be starving!" She continued, observing what he was reaching for and then, somehow grabbing a hold of him anyway and showed him to the table. "Just sit here for a moment, and I'll fix you up something in a jiffy!"

Vegeta filled his stomach almost to its full capacity but decided to leave some room in case, while in battle, one of the androids managed to slip him a punch in the guts. He then looked down to just realize that his armor was full of large holes and torn almost to the point that it was completely destroyed; and this was no way to make his first appearance as a _Super Sayain_ in battle. He then recalled that it was the last set he had taken with him, and Bulma should probably have some more of the suits that she upgraded after his bad accident. She had designed and customized them _just for Vegeta_ after thinking maybe if he had training gear similar to his original armor; he wouldn't get hurt as bad as he did.

Arriving in Bulma's private lab, he began ripping through her well arranged shelves and drawers. "Where does she put those things!" he growled out of frustration. _Things_ referring to capsules; she had stored the rest of the suits in some of them.

Positioning himself in the middle of the room, he quickly scanned every corner as he slowly turned in a circle. His eyes ran pass some pictures that were sitting on her desk, but they quickly went back to focus on the people in the images. He walked to the desk and picked up a particular picture. It was of Bulma and Yamacha happily holding each other; and out the corner of his eye he saw another picture similar to that one, but it seemed as if a little time went by. Placing the picture back into its original position, he realized that all of the images were of Bulma and that weakling ex boyfriend of hers, if not with a few other added insignificant people, namely Kakarrot. He even briefly thought to himself that maybe that child was not even his, after estimating his time of birth; but then he dismissed that absurd idea when he thought about Trunks eyes and the way he smirked.

Looking to the bookstand near the desk, he noticed what seemed to be a newly added collection of photos, mostly featuring Trunks with his mother, grandpa, and/or grandma or just by himself.

"Wait a minute!" He thought out loud, snatching a particular image of Trunks by himself. It seemed that the baby was attempting to crawl in the photo. He then brought it to his eyes looking intently as if he was searching for something in particular. "Where's his tail?" he questioned as if he was confused. Sayains do have tails…their offspring have tails…and even Kakarrot's kid had one, not forgetting that he was the one who cut it off. Not even once did he consider that Bulma may have gotten Trunks' tail removed. But then again, she didn't it mention it to him in her messages or calls; and all this time he had failed to recognize such a significant thing. She didn't mention that Trunks was circumcised either, but he also had that procedure on the same day. Was that not just as important?

That small seed of doubt he planted a minute ago had rapidly began growing; and in an instant, he subconsciously changed his facial expression from a look of confusion and anxiety to look as if he was hurt and betrayed as the frame begin to slip from his hand. The sound of the glass shattering from the picture frame that hit the cold, ceramic tiled floor, made him become aware of the sudden strange feelings that were overcoming him. "I…I don't have time for this!" he raged, returning to the reason he had came in there in the first place.

When he turned his back to the pictures, he looked down to see a small supply cabinet labeled _capsules_. "Why didn't I see this before?" he scolded himself as he lowered his posture and used both hands to open the double doors. Upon opening them, he twitched his eyes at the sight. It was a rather small cabinet, but it contained thousands of capsules of all different colors, and they were all coded with different numbers. "Blast it!" Vegeta cursed, not having a clue which one contained the uniforms. His mind then flashed back to when Bulma first presented him with that certain capsule:

_It was a few weeks after his accident in the gravity room, and Bulma walked up to the Prince of Saiyans with a big grin. She could not wait to see the look on his face when he saw what she had accomplished. "I have a gift for you Vegeta." She sang happily." Hold out your hand." She commanded, as he was wiping the sweat from his face after another unsuccessful day of training. He was very hesitant at first, but the word gift rang in his head. He relieved his hands of the towel, hanging it loosely around his strong neck with each end resting lightly against his bare glistening chest…at least…that's how Bulma saw it, blushing as she remembered the strange dream she had about him once again last night._

"_Well!" Vegeta said, snapping her from the reverie as he held out his hand. He had to smirk mentally when he saw that silly look on her face. "Where's my gift?"_

"_Here!" Bulma said aggressively slapping the capsule in his hand. He then brought the royal blue colored capsule up close to examine it, silently reading in his head the numbers 125 encoded on the white label around it._

"_What's this?" Vegeta asked, looking back up at her. _

"_It's a gift, I told you!" Bulma yelled anxiously. "Just click the button and throw it down! You know how to open it!" _

_Here it comes…he was going to bow down and grovel at her feet for such an ingenious thing she did. All Vegeta ever did was insult her and order her parents around all day without even one word of thanks for taking him in and giving in to all his demands. She thought he would finally utter those sweet words, declaring her victory over him._

_Vegeta just kept roaming his eyes back and forth from the capsule to Bulma. She had such a wicked smile on her face that he thought she was just toying him; and when he clicks the thing, it would trigger some sort of prank to get back at him for something. He looked back into her blue eyes and saw that they spoke with sincerity, and he reasoned that whatever's enclosed inside the capsule was really a gift._

_Just when he was about to click the capsule, Yamacha came running up to her. "Hey Bulma!" he called putting an arm around her. "You ready or what?" He asked impatiently. Bulma really wanted to see how Vegeta would react to her gift, but she did promise to go out with Yamacha that night, being that they hadn't gone on a date in a while because of his training and her late working; and she didn't want to keep him waiting. _

"_Yeah let's go." She said almost sadly, glancing at Vegeta as they walked off. _

_Vegeta kept watching her until she was gone and then looked back at the small object in his hand, pondering why she was so anxious to see him open it. He remembered that she was staying up late every night working on something in that lab for the past few weeks and wondered if this had something to do with it. He hurried and clicked the button and threw the thing to the ground causing smoke to appear. When it cleared, it revealed a storage container. He kneeled to open it, and to his surprise, it contained five sets of new and improved armor, which included royal blue spandex body suits and all white gloves, boots, and chest plates with gold trimming. "That woman…" he smirked. "…proves to be more useful to me with every passing day."_

Violently shaking his head, Vegeta forced his thoughts back to the present time and grabbed one of the particular capsules that his very vibrant memory showed to him. He retrieved a full uniform from the container that was encapsulated, and then stripping from the old one, he quickly adorned himself with the fresh, new one. "Now that's more like it." He said before breaking through one of the windows to the lab at rocket speed.

As Vegeta used Goku's power level to guide him to the battle field, something felt terribly wrong. It seemed the younger saiyan's signal had begun to rapidly fade. "What's going on?" he thought in midair. He would soon arrive to the setting, so he slowed down his pace, lowered his power level, and went up in altitude to observe what was taking place without being detected. He looked down to notice Kakarrot was currently experiencing the symptoms of the heart virus the guy from the future warned him about 3 years ago and was now struggling in the arms of one of the androids.

"How could he let this happen?" Vegeta growled. He then saw the others trying to lend a hand after the sensu bean did not do him any good, but the other android seemed to have threatened them and they retreated which caused Vegeta to smirk…this was his cue to step in and become the hero of this battle. He was just about to swoop down, but froze when he saw that Piccolo did not back down and was preparing to attack. "Blasted Piccolo!" He mentally cursed. That namek was going to steal the spotlight from his grand entrance, and he was not about to let that happen. So he then took immediate action.

Before they knew it, Gohan and the others were shocked to see Piccolo had fallen to the ground after being shot by the other android, or so it seemed. The stage was now set for Vegeta to fulfill his miniscule fantasy.

"Here I come to save the day!" he quietly sang to himself as he lunged down and drop kicked the android away from his hold on Goku. "Nobody kills Kakarrot but me…" He cruelly proclaimed.

"Vegeta!" Gohan cried, kneeling beside a laid out Piccolo who snapped out of his daze at the sound of the saiyan's name.

"Vegeta?" Piccolo said angrily, now sitting up. "So that's who it was!"

* * *

As time went by, Bulma was running out of patience. She really wanted to know what was going on. "Vegeta should have made it back by now too…" she thought anxiously as she looked into the sky leaning on the sky car. She was then startled by the happy laughs of her baby. It seemed that Yajarobe enjoyed playing with Baby Trunks very much, bringing him up and down in the air. Usually, Trunks cries when someone else holds him, but he had no problem with Yajarobe. And before Yajarobe he knew it, Trunks had peed through his diaper onto his face.

Trunks had no more diapers, and using the quick thinking skills of a mother, she had swiped the scarf from Yajarobe and fitted it on the baby. "We'll have to go home before he wets on this." She thought sadly to herself adding the finishing touches to the emergency diaper. Trunks' outfit was ruined and before Vegeta even got to see him. "That does it!" She pouted, and then scooped the baby up into her arms. "Now let's go see Daddy!" She cheerfully said to Trunks, walking to the sky car despite protests from Yajarobe. "Vegeta wouldn't let anything happen to his little boy! We'll be fine!" she claimed. And after convincing Yajarobe, they were on their way to the battle.

* * *

Vegeta's farfetched monologue was an almost completely different tale of how he became super sayain, and he had everyone believing that he had accomplished his ultimate goal by giving up his desire to be better than Kakarrot and not the true reason. Although he still retained his jealousy of the younger saiyan, there were other stronger motivations. Bulma and Trunks also held a part in triggering the sleeping giant within him. But he was on the battle field, and he would never admit that weakness to anyone. If he let those strange feeling immerge during battle, he could get killed. Those new feelings had been also realized during his transformation, and earlier today an even puzzling emotion of being hurt and betrayed made itself known, as he had considered the possibility that Trunks could be another man's child. And He had done an exceptional job suppressing all those disquieting thoughts during his battle.

He had easily defeated one android, and Piccolo was in the process of destroying the other. Suddenly everyone was startled by a rather unexpected presence of another.

"Trunks is back!" Piccolo said with much surprise, causing Vegeta to go into shock.

"Huh? Trunks? How bizarre? He has the same name as my son." He thought with widened eyes, forgetting for just a second that he had actually expressed doubt earlier. Those feelings he thought he had hidden deep with him started to seep out and were written all over his face. "Wait a second." He said to himself, as he turned to get a better look at the boy again. "A Super Saiyan from the future?" he pondered with the vexing look upon his face. If the boy was, in fact, Yamacha's son, there is no way he could transform into a super saiyan. And then it hit him. "Of course… It has to be! He's _my_ son! Unbelievable!" He realized, as his body began to lightly quiver. Why didn't he notice this before? Same eyes and hair color as the baby Bulma held in her arms…the baby that was in all those pictures. Why didn't he consider that his tail could just have been removed? And now, a familiar feeling was now coming back to him…failure as a father. It was the same emotion he recognized when he discovered that the trunks of this timeline even existed. But wait! He couldn't let these things out in the middle of a battle. He quickly came to his senses to hear Mirai Trunks words that those were not the androids he fought in the future, which brought him more discouragement.

Yajarobe had just threaten to throw the baby out the window, but was humbled when Bulma made him recognize once again that Trunks is Vegeta's son, which made him flashback to how vicious Vegeta can be. She brought the air car down lower when she saw everyone's figures, with the intention of seeking out Vegeta.

"Hey Gohan look!" Krillin called pointing to the sky. "There's Bulma and Yajarobe!"

Bulma's expression brightened when she saw the dazzling figure wearing her patent armor. She then brought the car down even further. "Hello!" She exclaimed, specifically calling out to Vegeta as they fly by above his view. The super saiyan turned his attention to the craft flying above him as if he could hear her voice.

Vegeta was not happy to see her there at the moment, but he didn't let it show outwardly. "That stupid woman!" He muttered under his breath. How was he supposed to fight with her present? "And I bet the child is with her as well!" His composure was calm and collect, but he begin to panic inside.

Yajarobe looked down to notice one of the androids was still present, which caused Bulma to go in for a close look at him. After announcing his villainous plot, the android suddenly caused clusters of small explosions to cover his path to escape. Bulma's craft was in the midst of the explosions and was on the verge of crashing. Vegeta froze completely; he couldn't bring himself to come to their rescue. Save the woman and child to reveal a weakness during battle and/or to other potential opponents?

Vegeta was definitely _caught between a rock and a hard place_, but it's a good thing that Mirai Trunks did not hesitate to save his mother and his past self. Vegeta was somewhat relieved when he saw the boy, at the blink of an eye, head to their rescue; they would be saved without his interference. So he went on acting as if it didn't even faze him. Trunks was now glaring at his father, disgusted at the fact that he did not he even budge to save his own woman and son; and he seemed to be more concerned with _getting his man_.

"You'll never get away from me android!" Vegeta called out, putting on a classic act, causing Trunks to growl and shoot up to meet him in the air.

"Hey!" Trunks called angrily to his father, cutting off the path in front of him, now staring face to face. "Why didn't you try to save them, Vegeta!"

"Who?" Vegeta simply responded, still feigning ignorance.

"Who…Bulma and your son!" Trunks replied, causing his father to flinch. He almost showed his inner thoughts again.

"Oh…them." Vegeta then said making sure to keep his composure. "I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child! Now out of my way!" He started off into Trunks face then changing his direction as the boy fearfully jumped back.

Vegeta's real intention was to go hide his falling expression, but again, he carried on like he was desperately searching for the android. However, he was really concerned about finding the psychopathic heap of metal, but that concern only held second place.

"Hey!" Krillin shouted to get everyone's attention. "Bulma says the android is really Dr. Gero!"

Upon hearing baldy, Vegeta dove down to where Bulma was standing. "Dr. Gero?" He said as he clenched his fist and he finally saw, in person, the woman he left over a year ago. And there they go again…those feelings, but he kept composure. "How could you possibly know a thing like that!"

"I know what I saw, Vegeta!" Bulma sang angrily, as she attempted calming the crying baby. He had some nerve questioning her intelligence in front of everyone, which reminded her that he didn't even save them a few minutes ago. She then continued to support her statements with an explanation about seeing the Doctor in one of her dad's magazines.

Even though Vegeta listened to her argument, he was also focused on the baby in her arms as he tugged at his mother's shirt; he quickly turned his head from the two to keep his emotions in check."…it was an easy mistake, Vegeta..." Bulma continued, causing him to snap is head back in her direction.

With Bulma's more than relevant justification, Vegeta then abruptly turned to cursing the older Trunks. There…he could cover his frustration by taking it out on Trunks, who didn't have a clue as to why Dr. Gero was there; the future had really been altered.

Baby Trunks had calmed down and fell asleep, while Piccolo thought it would be best if Mirai Trunks described the androids he had seen in his timeline.

"What!" Vegeta yelled, upon hearing that the androids do not run out of energy, causing the baby to awaken and start crying when he heard his father's obnoxious voice. "That's preposterous!

The older Trunks continued on with his words, and realized that Goku wasn't there. Krillin explained to him that Goku suddenly came down with the virus he told them about. Trunks could not believe how time had changed so much.

The baby continued to cry while his future self continued to talk. Vegeta didn't know if the baby was just cranky as usual or if he suffered internal injuries from the crash, which caused his small feelings of guilt to arise. And to top it off, earlier he even thought the child to be that weakling's, adding to the guilt.

Whatever the cause, Vegeta had grown very irritated and quietly slipped over to where Bulma was standing attempting to shut the baby up in his own little way. He obviously hadn't learned from the many calls he started accepting after his ascension, that Trunks was still frightened from his sudden change to super; ever since, Trunks had cried every time he would see Vegeta's face up close on the screen. This, of course, was whenever he got frustrated with trying to understand how to fix certain things and lashed out at Bulma.

He reached out to examine the child, causing the baby's cries to grow louder. "Waaaah! How dare you, Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as she stepped back from him, bringing everyone's attention to their little scene. "Ugh! Every time you stick your geeky little face in front of Trunks you make him cry!"

Vegeta was quite embarrassed now that the spotlight was on him right when he let his feelings get the best of him.

"It's alright…your daddy isn't going to scare you with that ugly mug of his!" Bulma continued.

He quickly reacted by pretending he was just going to acquire information from Bulma instead of trying to inspect the baby.

"Bulma…" Vegeta had subconsciously used her name in public after having gotten used to it in all the recent conversations they had been commuting to each other. "…would you forget about the child for one minute!? Do you know where Dr. Gero's lab is!?" He asked as he irately balled his fist at her.

She began to describe the location to Gero's lab to the guys, as the baby started to physically show signs that he was hungry by reaching for his mother's breasts; Vegeta saw this sight and for a second, found his face begin to flush and his thoughts wandering again until baldy mentioned that Dr. Gero was probably long gone by then. He turned his head to look over his shoulder as he flashed back to reality and crushed Krillin's theory with his own, but turned back to face Bulma again after voicing his speculations. Hearing Piccolo's cowardly remedy to destroy the lab before Dr. Gero took action; he then completely turned his back to mother and child and started another self-indulgent speech. "…I will fight these androids face to face, and I will break them with my bare hands!" He arrogantly proclaimed.

She didn't know why exactly Vegeta had suddenly changed from his cruel self he showed earlier; but, in the end, Bulma was happy that he actually showed concern for the baby. Upon learning that the very baby she was now holding had grown up to be a handsome young man, she was very relieved that he was not going to look like his father. And so, her attempt to get father and son to meet in person for the first time had turned out to be a very unique experience.


End file.
